The present invention relates generally to game calling apparatus. More particularly, the present invention is directly related to two piece game calls of he type including a preferably chalked resonator board apparatus which is adapted to be frictionally contacted by some form of frictional rubbing device.
A plurality of prior game calls are known in the turkey hunting arts. While a variety of "reed operated" game calls are known in the art, it is generally thought to be more desirable by experts to simulate the sound of turkeys or other game birds with frictional or "rubbing" resonator calls. Such calls generally include one or more resonator blocks, one of which may include a suitable point adapted to be frictionally rubbed against a preferably chalked rubbing surface of the sounding board member. One or more forms of resonator chambers and resonator holes have been known in the prior art to add coloration and sound quality to the various resonator pieces.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,184 issued Sept. 28, 1965 to E. L. Wisor discloses a turkey call in which a striking rod emanates coaxially outwardly from a cylindrical resonator chamber, and it is adapted to be rubbed upon the friction surface of a cooperating, cylindrical resonator board. Jacobs in U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,986, issued Jan. 19, 1982 and Tannehill, U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,157 issued Nov. 1, 1960 disclose turkey callers of the same general structural type as Wisor.
Grayson, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,490 discloses a turkey call comprising an elongated, generally rectangular rubbing board adapted to be appropriately frictionally contacted to generate a unique turkey attractive call. The turkey caller of Anthony U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,064, issued Feb. 6, 1968, includes a resonator assembly with generally tubular characteristics having an inner, generally coaxially aligned, outwardly projecting, cylindrical, elongated striker rod. U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,943 issued to Orzetti on Feb. 20, 1973 is somewhat similar to Anthony.
The most relevant prior art known to me comprises U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,639 issued to Funk on Aug. 16, 1977. This turkey call comprises a generally cubical rubbing block from which an elongated striking rod extends outwardly. The rod is coaxially disposed within a resonator chamber bored into the resonator block, and the remote end of the striker rod is adapted to be frictionally rubbed across a working surface of a lower resonator box. Other forms of frictional "rubbing type" game calls are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,793,767, and 4,343,108. Both of the latter structures comprise reedless box type turkey calls.
To properly accomodate the hunter, however, a wide variety of turkey attracting sound must be capable of generation by suitable game calls. Most of the prior art devices of which I am aware are unable to accurately reproduce the wide variety of sounds which are required. While the prior box-like rubbing turkey calls such as those previously mentioned are extremely limited in the type and duration of sounds they can produce, many of the two piece resonator type friction systems known to me are also rather limited.
For example, at certain times of the year the "yelp", "cackle", and "lost" calls are necessary. Light "yelps" are known as "tree" calls. A "love" call can be simulated by three "yelps" in a row. The "lost" call is actually a sequence of continuous "yelps" which decrease and then increase in volume. The "putt" and "purr" sounds are also important. It is this particular type of sound which is very difficult to reproduce with known prior art devices. The putt and purr sounds of the present invention can be advantageously employed to properly emulate the "cutting" and "fighting" calls of wild turkey game birds.
Accordingly I have designed a system of extremely versatile and wide range sound generation characteristics, for easily reproducing the many game calls required for proper turkey hunting.